Multi-compartment structures, including locker arrays (i.e., lockers with electrically actuated electric locks and/or mechanical locks) require careful planning and off-site manufacturing to meet specific customer requirements (specific dimensions). In the case of electric locks, electrical wiring overhead makes manufacturing and installation of electric lock arrays (e.g., in fitness centers, at transit centers, and other public or semi-public locations) more challenging and cumbersome.